leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolae Carpathia High School
Nicolae Carpathia High School, also known as Nicolae High, formerly Prospect High School, was a high school renamed to glorify Nicolae Carpathia. Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne, Lionel Washington, Shelly, John Preston, Mark Eisman, Janie McCanyon, and Marjorie Amherst were former students at this school. John, Mark, and Marjorie graduated from this school. Judd was expelled for his speech in book 8. Lionel left Nicolae Carpathia High School in book 11, thinking he was going to be with family members. Janie was sent away for hiding drugs in her locker in book 8. The Young Tribulation Force spread their message multiple times at Nicolae Carpathia High School, mostly through their underground newspaper. It was where the persecution of the Young Tribulation Force began. Vicki was sent away for her involvement with the Underground, though she eventually returned. In book 11, Vicki was caught with copies of The Underground at Nicolae Carpathia High School. In the Wrath Of The Lamb earthquake, the school was destroyed. Shelly was attempting to clear Vicki's name when she heard about what happened and her ear bled when the earthquake occurred. Laverne Jenness, the principal of Nicolae Carpathia High School, was killed in the earthquake. The school was never seen again after book 13, though it is mentioned and thought of during the rest of the series. Trivia * The school is named after Nicolae Jetty Carpathia. * The school mascot is the Doves. * John and Mark were the only members of the Young Tribulation Force to graduate from this school. * Out of all the staff members at this school, Coach Handlesman and Mrs. Waltonen were the only ones to become believers. * Laverne Jenness was the only staff member from this school to be confirmed dead. * Ryan was the only original member of the Young Tribulation Force not to be a student as this school. * Shelly was the only member of the Young Tribulation Force to still be a student at this school when it was destroyed in the earthquake. * Lionel was the only member of the Young Tribulation Force to have been both a student at this school and Global Community Middle School. * None of the graduates from this school are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing. * None of the staff members from this school are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing. * John Preston was the first known former student from this school to die, doing so in book 16. * Mark Eisman was the last known former student from this school to die, doing so in book 39. * As of book 39, the only known former students of this school that are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing are Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne Thompson, Lionel Washington, Janie McCanyon, and Shelly. * John and Mark repeated their senior year at this school, though it is not known why. It is possible, however, that the disappearances caused the seniors to miss so many days of school, forcing them all to repeat their 12th grade year. * Judd confirms that when the Glorious Appearing takes place, he won't be thinking of this school at all. * It is unknown, but possible that Ryan may have liked this school more than Judd, Vicki, and Lionel due to most of The Young Tribulation Force attending the school, as well as the group spreading the message in the Underground newspaper. Students * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington * Mark Eisman (graduated) * John Preston (graduated) * Joyce * Marjorie Amherst (graduated) * Janie McCanyon * Shelly Staff * Laverne Jenness * Mrs. Waltonen * Coach Handlesman * Unnamed vice principal * Mr. Kurtz * Mr. Syncrete * Mr. Carlson * Mr. Shellenberger * Miss June Grades Served 9-12 Appearances Left Behind: The Kids * 5. Nicolae High * 6. The Underground * 7. Busted! * 8. Death Strike * 10. On the Run * 11. Into the Storm * 12. Earthquake! * 13. The Showdown Alumni * Mark Eisman * John Preston * Marjorie Amherst Fallen Students * 1. John Preston * 2. Joyce * 3. Mark Eisman Fallen Staff Members * 1. Laverne Jenness Students that survived to the Glorious Appearing * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington * Janie McCanyon * Shelly Staff Members that survived to the Glorious Appearing NoneCategory:Locations Category:Locations in the United States Category:Left Behind – The Kids Category:Schools